vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Самоорганизация
Самоорганиза́ция — процесс упорядочения в системе за счёт внутренних факторов, без внешнего специфического воздействия. В зависимости от подхода к описанию самоорганизации, в определение включают характеристики системы, тип внутреннего фактора, особенности процесса. История Гипотеза о упорядочении в системе за счёт её внутренней динамики высказывалась философом Р. Декартом в пятой части «Рассуждения о методе». Позже он подробно разработал эту идею в так и не опубликованной книге «Le Monde». И. Кант выдвинул небулярную гипотезу, согласно которой планеты образовались из туманности за счёт притяжения и отталкивания, внутренне присущих материи. «Всеобщая естественная история и теория неба» Необходимо заметить, что представления о спонтанном возникновении порядка и самоорганизации нетождественны. Атомизм Демокрита или статистика Больцмана рассматривают возникновение порядка как случайность, причём категория порядка является субъективной, наличие порядка кажущееся. В 1947 г. термин появился в научной публикации Уильяма Эшби ( ) «Principles of the Self-Organizing Dynamic System», Journal of General Psychology, v. 37, p. 125—128. В 1960-е годы термин использовался в теории систем, а в 1970-е — 1980-е стал использоваться в физике сложных систем. Г. Хакен — основатель синергетики определил её как науку о самоорганизации. До XXI века синергетика казалась монополистом на описание самоорганизации. В связи с сотрудничеством представителей естественных наук в области нанотехнологий выяснилось, что термин самоорганизация, в области супрамолекулярной химии и эволюционной биологии определен иным образом для других феноменов, нежели в синергетике. Кроме того, определение данное в рамках синергетики, благодаря междисциплинарности этой науки, расплылось по разным дисциплинам, стало нечётким. Диссипативная самоорганизация (синергетический подход) Определение, данное Г. Хакеном в 1980-е гг. в рамках синергетики: :«Самоорганизация — процесс упорядочения (пространственного, временного или пространственно-временного) в открытой системе, за счёт согласованного взаимодействия множества элементов её составляющих». Характеристики системы: * открытая (наличие обмена энергией/веществом с окружающей средой) * содержит неограниченно большое число элементов (подсистем) * имеется стационарный устойчивый режим системы, в котором элементы взаимодействуют хаотически (некогерентно). Характеристики процесса: * интенсивный обмен энергией/веществом с окружающей средой, причём совершенно хаотически (не вызывая упорядочение в системе) * макроскопическое поведение системы описывается несколькими величинами — параметром порядка и управляющими параметрами (исчезает информационная перегруженность системы) * имеется некоторое критическое значение управляющего параметра (связанного с поступлением энергии/вещества), при котором система спонтанно переходит в новое упорядоченное состояние (переход к сильному неравновесию) * новое состояние обусловлено согласованным (когерентным) поведением элементов системы, эффект упорядочения обнаруживается только на макроскопическом уровне * новое состояние существует только при безостановочном потоке энергии/вещества в систему. При увеличении интенсивности обмена система проходит через ряд следующих критических переходов; в результате структура усложняется вплоть до возникновения турбулентного хаоса. Для однозначности определения термина, его связи с характеристиками системы и процесса, как правило, делается ссылка на один из трёх стандартных примеров самоорганизации * лазер — пространственное упорядочение * ячейки Рэлея-Бенара — пространственное упорядочение * реакция Белоусова-Жаботинского — пространственно-временное упорядочение Нобелевский лауреат Илья Пригожин создал нелинейную модель реакции Белоусова Жаботинского, т. н. брюсселятор. Так как для возникновения упорядочения в таких системах необходим приток энергии или отток энтропии, её диссипация, Пригожин назвал эти системы диссипативными. Вследствие нелинейности, наличия более одного устойчивого состояния в этих системах, в них не выполняется ни второе начало термодинамики, ни теорема Пригожина о минимуме скорости производства энтропии. По аналогии описания самоорганизующихся систем с фазовыми переходами диссипативная самоорганизация получила название фазового перехода в неравновесной системе. Методы синергетики были использованы практически во всех научных дисциплинах: от физики и химии до социологии и филологии. Градообразование и нейронные сети описаны как диссипативные структуры. В последнее время практически исчезло использование первоначально необходимого математического аппарата нелинейных уравнений. Это привело к тому, что любая система естественного происхождения, не принадлежащая компетенции равновесной термодинамики стала рассматриваться как самоорганизованная. Консервативная самоорганизация (супрамолекулярная химия и фазовые переходы) В 1987 г. другой Нобелевский лауреат Жан-Мари Лен — основатель супрамолекулярной химии ввел термины самоорганизация и самосборка, вследствие необходимости описания явлений упорядочения в системах высокомолекулярных соединений при равновесных условиях, в частности образование ДНК. Изучение вещества в наносостоянии, образование сложной структуры в процессе кристаллизации без внешнего воздействия также потребовало описание этих явлений как самоорганизации. Но в отличие от синергетического подхода эти явления происходят в условиях близких к термодинамическому равновесию. Таким образом, равновесные фазовые переходы, такие как кристаллизация также оказались самоорганизацией. Для устранения путаницы, феномен упорядочения в равновесных условиях часто определяют как консервативная самоорганизация. Континуальная самоорганизация (концепция эволюционного катализа) Концепция эволюционного катализа разработанная А. П. Руденко является альтернативной концепцией самоорганизации для биологических систем. В отличие от когерентной самоорганизации в диссипативных системах с большим числом элементов (макросистем), рассматривается континуальная самоорганизация для индивидуальных (микро-) систем. В рамках данного подхода определяется, что самоорганизация как саморазвитие системы происходит за счёт внутренней полезной работы против равновесия. Прогрессивная эволюция с естественным отбором возможна только как саморазвитие континуальной самоорганизации индивидуальных систем. Некоторые макроэффекты * Эффект «текучего клина» Примечания См. также *Хаос *Теория динамических систем *Аттрактор *Фрактал *Трансдисциплинарность *Синергетика *Синергия *Гомеостаз * Баланс самоорганизации и управления * Общественные насекомые Ссылки *Методы оценки самоорганизации. *«Самоорганизация и синергетика: идеи, подходы и перспективы». *[http://rcr.ioc.ac.ru/ukh_frm.phtml?jrnid=rc&page=ukhrk Третьяков Ю. Д. Процессы самоорганизации в химии материалов]. *Супрамолекулярная химия. Жан-Мари Лен. * Руденко А. П. Теория саморазвития открытых каталитических систем. М.: Изд-во МГУ, 1969. - 276 с. * Руденко А. П. Самоорганизация и синергетика. * Гиперболический рост в живой природе и обществе Категория:Эволюционная кибернетика Категория:Макроэволюция Категория:Адаптивное управление Категория:Синергетика Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Философия истории Категория:Теория хаоса Библиография по Хиценко В.Е. Самоорганизация: элементы теории и социальные приложения. – М.:КомКнига, 2005. ISBN 5-484-00085-8: #Анищенко В. С, Вадивасова Т. Е., Астахов В. В. Нелинейная динамика хаотических и стохастических систем. Саратов: Изд-во Саратовского ун-та, 1999. #Арнольд В. И. Теория катастроф. М.: УРСС, 2004. #Аршинов В. И. Синергетика как феномен постнеклассической науки. М., 1999. #Баренцев Р. В. Имманентные проблемы синергетики // Вопросы философии. 2002. № 9. #Баранцев Р. В. Синергетика в современном естествознании. М.: УРСС, 2003. #Бейтсон Г. Экология разума. М.: Изд-во «Смысл», 2000. #Бейтсон Г., Бейтсон М. Ангелы страшатся. М.: Технологическая школа бизнеса, 1994. #Беркович С. Я. Клеточные автоматы как модель реальности: поиски новых представлений физических и информационных процессов. М.: Изд-во МГУ, 1993. #Берталанфи фон Л. // Системные исследования. Ежегодник-1969. М.: Наука, 1969. С. 30-54. #Бестужев-Лада И. В. Методика долгосрочного упреждающего анализа данных в технологическом прогнозировании // Социологические исследования. 2000. № 1. #Вир С. Мозг фирмы. М.: УРСС, 2005. #Богданов А. А. Всеобщая организационная наука: тектология. СПб., 1912. Т. 1. (2 изд.: М., 1989). #Бранский В. П. Теоретические основания социальной синергетики// Петербургская социология. 1997. № 1. С. 148-180. #Буданов В. Г. Делокализация как обретение смысла. К опыту междисциплинарных технологий в Интернете // sky.kuban.ru/socio.etno/iphrRAS/~mifs/langsy.htm. #Вайдлих В. Социодинамика. Системный подход к математическому моделированию в социальных науках. М.: УРСС, 2004. #Варшавский В. И. Коллективное поведение автоматов. М.: Наука, 1973. #Василькова В. В. Порядок и хаос в развитии социальных систем. СПб.: Изд-во «Лань», 1999. 480 с. #Вебер М. Избранные произведения. М., 1990. #Вертгепмер М. Продуктивное мышление. М., 1987. #Вигнер Е. Инвариантность и законы сохранения. Этюды о симметрии. М.: УРСС, 2002. #Виолован К., Лисовский А. Проблемы абиогенеза как ключ к пониманию несостоятельности эволюционной гипотезы в Интернете // http://www.creatio.orthodoxy.ru. #Волькенштейн М. В. Энтропия и информация. М., 1986. #Габитова Р. М. Универсальная герменевтика Фридриха Шлейермахера// Герменевтика: история и современность. М., 1985. #Голубовский М. И снова о наследовании приобретенных признаков // Знание — сила. № 8. 2002. С. 44-52. #Занг В. Б. Синергетическая экономика. Время и перемены в нелинейной экономической теории. М.: Мир, 1995. #Иваницкий Г. Р. Синергетика // Новое в жизни, науке и технике. Сер. Математика, кибернетика. 1989. №7. #Искусственный интеллект: В 3 кн. Кн. 2. Модели и методы: Справочник / Под ред. Д. А. Поспелова. М.: Радио и связь, 1990. 304 с. #Каган М. С. О синергетическом подходе к построению современной онтологии // Стратегии динамического развития России: единство самоорганизации и управления. Труды Международного симпозиума «Синергетика в решении проблем человечества XXI века: диалог школ». Т. III. 4.1. М.: Изд-во «Проспект», 2004. #Кант И. Соч.: В 6 т. М.: Мысль, 1964. #Капица С. П., Курдюмов СП., Малинецкий Г.Г. Синергетика и прогнозы будущего. М.: УРСС, 2003. #Капра Ф. Системное управление в 90-е гг. // Проблемы теории и практики управления. 1991. №4. #Капра Ф. Дао физики. СПб.: Орис, 1994. #Капра Ф. Уроки мудрости. Киев, 1996. #Капустин В. С. Введение в теорию социальной самоорганизации: Учебное пособие. РАГС в Интернете // spkurdyumov.narod.ru/Kapustinl2.htm. #Касти Дж. Большие системы. Связность, сложность и катастрофы. М: Мир, 1982. 216 с. #Кауффман С. А. Антихаос и приспособление // В мире науки. 1991. №10. #Ковчегов В. Б. Модель динамики групповых структур человеческих сообществ // Социология: методология, методы, математические модели. 1991. № 1.С. 75-98. #Климентович Н. Ю. Без формул о синергетике. Минск, 1986. #Князева Е.Н., Курдюмов СП. Законы эволюции и самоорганизации сложных систем. М.: Наука, 1994. #Колби P., Мейерс Т. Энциклопедия технических индикаторов рынка. М.: Издательский дом «АЛЬПИНА», 2000. 581 с. #Коллинз Р. Социология философий: Глобальная теория интеллектуального изменения. Новосибирск, 2002. С. 67-69. #Кроновер Р. М. Фракталы и хаос в динамических системах. М: Посгмаркет, 2000. #Лефевр В. А. Конфликтующие структуры. М.: Институт психологии, 2000. #Лотман Ю. М. Внутри мыслящих миров. Человек — текст — семиосфера — история. М.: ЯРК, 1996. С. 175. #Луман Н. Понятие общества // Проблемы теоретической социологии/ Под ред. А. О. Бороноева. СПб., 1994. С. 25-42. #Майнцер К. Сложность и самоорганизация. Возникновение новой науки и культуры на рубеже века // Синергетическая парадигма. М., 2000. #Матурана У. Биология познания // Язык и интеллект / Под ред. В.В.Петрова. М., 1996. #Мелик-Гайказян И. В. Информационные процесы и реальность. М.: Наука, 1997. 192 с. #Мескон М. и др. Основы менеджмента. М.: Дело, 1997. 701 с. #Моисеев В. И. Феномен сильной синергетики // Синергетическая парадигма. Многообразие поисков и подходов. М.: Прогресс-Традиция, 2000. 536 с. #Моисеев Н. И. Алгоритмы развития. М., 1987. #Назаретян А. П. Цивилизационные кризисы в контексте Универсальной истории. М.: ПЕР СЕ, 2001. в Интернете // http://www.russianglobalclub.com/civkri/…. #Нельсон Р., Винтер С. Эволюционная теория экономических изменений. М.: ЗАО «Финстатинформ», 2000. #Николис Г., Пригожий И. Самоорганизация в неравновесных системах. М., 1979. #Николис Дж. Хаотическая динамика лингвистических процессов и образование паттернов в поведении человека. Новая парадигма селективной передачи информации // Вопросы философии. 1997. №3. #Николис Дж., Пригожий И. Познание сложного. М.: УРСС, 2003. С.344. #Онтология и эпистемология синергетики. М., 1997. #Паповян С. С. Математические модели социальной психологии. М.: Наука, 1983. #Паринов С. И. Экономика XXI века на базе интернет-технологий в Интернете // http://www.iis.ru/events/19981130/parino…. #Паршин А. Н. Размышления над теоремой Геделя // Вопросы философии. № 6. 2000. #Поздняков А. В., Черванев И. Г. Самоорганизация форм рельефа. М.: Наука, 1990. 220 с. #Поздняков А. В., Лялин Ю. В., Тихоступ Д. М. Формирование поверхности равновесия и фрактальные соотношения в эрозионном расчленении // Самоорганизация геоморфосистем. Вып. 3: Проблемы самоорганизации. Томск, 1996. С. 36-48. #Постон Т., Стюарт И. Теория катастроф и ее приложения. М., 1980. #Пригожий И., Стенгерс И. Время, хаос, квант. 5-е изд. М.: УРСС, 2003. #Пригожий #., Стенгерс И. Порядок из хаоса. 4-е изд. М.: УРСС, 2003. #Пуанкаре А. Избранные труды. М., 1974. #Рапопорт И. А. Гены, эволюция, селекция. Избранные труды. М.: Наука, 1996. #Редько В. Г. Эволюционная кибернетика. М.: Наука, 2001. #Репин В. С. Интервью в Интернете // http://uic.nnov.ru/pustyn/cgi-bin/htconv…. #Руденко А. П. Самоорганизация и прогрессивная эволюция в природных процессах в аспекте концепции эволюционного катализа // Российский химический журнал. 1995. Т. 39. №2. #Свирежев Ю.М., Логофет Д. О. Устойчивость биологических сообществ. М.: Наука, 1978. #Седов Е. А. Информационные критерии упорядоченности и сложности организации структуры систем // Системная концепция информационных процессов. М., 1988. #Синергетика // Труды семинара: В 3 т. М: Изд-во МГУ, 2000. #Синергетика в решении проблем человечества XXI века: диалог школ. Стратегии динамического развития России: единство самоорганизации и управления. Труды Международного симпозиума. М.: Изд-во «Проспект», 2004. #Синергетика и психология. Тексты. Вып. 1. М., 1997. #Синергетика. Труды семинара. М., 2000. #Синергетическая парадигма. М., 2000. #Скобельцин А. Нарцисс, или Мастерская взгляда. М.: Греко-римский кабинет Ю. Шичалина, 2001. #Событие и смысл. М., 1999. #Сорос Дж. Алхимия финансов. М.: Инфра-М, 1996. 416 с. #Сулис В. Коллективный интеллект // Синергетика и психология. Тексты. Вып. 2. Социальные процессы / Под ред. И. Н.Трофимовой. М.: ЯНУС-К, 1999. 272 с. #Титов С. А. Проблема контекста в живых системах // Общественные науки и современность. № 3. 1996. #Толмен Э. Когнитивная карта у крыс и человека // Хрестоматия по истории психологии. М., 1980. С. 63-82. #Трофимова И. Н. // Вопросы психологии. №4. 1996. #Турчин В. Ф. Феномен науки. Кибернетический подход к эволюции. М.: Наука, 1993. 295 с. #Уилсон Р. А. Квантовая психология. Киев: ЯНУС, 1998. #Уотермен Р. Фактор обновления. Как сохраняют конкурентоспособность лучшие компании? М.: Прогресс, 1988. #Управление риском: Риск, устойчивое развитие, синергетика. М.: Наука, 2000. 431 с. #Фодор Дж., Пылишин 3. Коннекционизм и когнитивная структура: критический обзор // Язык и интеллект / Сост. В. В. Петров. М.: Прогресс, 1995. #Форрестер Дж. Мировая динамика. М.: Наука, 1978. 167 с. #Форрестер Дж. Основы кибернетики предприятия. М.: Прогресс, 1971. 340 с. #Франкл В. Человек в поисках смысла. М: Прогресс, 1990. #Хайек Ф. А. Пагубная самонадеянность: Ошибки социализма. М., 1992. #Хайек Ф. Контрреволюция науки. Этюды о злоупотреблениях разумом. М.: ОГИ, 2003 в Интернете // http://www.synergetic.ru/philosophy/arti…. #Хакен Г. Синергетика. М., 1980. #Хиценко В. Е. Самоорганизация в социальных системах. Эволюционный менеджмент: Реферативный обзор / Новосиб. гос. техн. ун-т. Новосибирск, 1993. 49 с. #Хиценко В. Е. Можно ли организовать самоорганизацию? // Социологические исследования. 1993. №8. #Хиценко В. Е. Самоорганизация и менеджмент // Проблемы теории и практики управления, 1996. № 3. #Хиценко В. Е. Идентификация и прогноз в режиме детерминированного хаоса // Труды международной научно-технической конференции «Научные основы высоких технологий». Т. 1. Новосибирск, 1997. #Хиценко В. Е. Возможности идентификации систем в хаотическом режиме // Труды 4-й международной конференции «Актуальные проблемы электронного приборостроения». Т. 13. Новосибирск, 1998. #Хиценко В. Е. Хаотический режим как собственное поведение самоорганизующейся системы // Порядок и хаос в развитии социально-экономических систем: Материалы семинара «Самоорганизация устойчивых целостностей в природе и обществе». Томск, 1998. #Хиценко В. Е. От принципа неопределенности к контингентное™ // Материалы научного семинара «Самоорганизация устойчивых целостностей в природе и обществе». Томск, 1999. #10З. Хиценко В. Е. Модель жизнеспособной системы Стаффорда Вира // Менеджмент в России и за рубежом. №4. 1999. #Хиценко В. Е. Моделирование динамики финансовых рынков. Новая концепция анализа и прогноза // Рынок ценных бумаг. №3 (138). 1999. #Хиценко В. Е. Социальная самоорганизация и новая концепция управления // Материалы научного семинара «Самоорганизация устойчивых целостностей в природе и обществе». Томск, 2000. #Хиценко В. Е. Взаимообусловленность хаотичности и фрактальноста // Материалы научного семинара «Самоорганизация устойчивых целостностей в природе и обществе». Томск, 2001. #Хиценко В. Е. Несколько шагов к новой системной методологии // Социологические исследования. №3. 2001. #Хиценко В. Е. Коллегиальность или подчиненность... // Персонал МИКС. № 5, 6. 1999. #Хиценко В. Е. Самоорганизация систем: становление теории, основные результаты и проблемы // Материалы XXVII Пленума Геоморфологической комиссии РАН «Самоорганизация и динамика геоморфосистем». Томск, 2003. #Цвылев Р. И. Постиндустриальное развитие. Уроки для России. М.: Наука. 1996. 206 с. #Цетлин М.Л. Исследования по теории автоматов и моделирование биологических систем. М.: Наука, 1969. #Цоколов С. А. Теория аутопоэза У. Матураны и Ф. Варелы как биологическая составляющая эпистемологии радикального конструктивизма // Философия и общество. М., 2001. #Цурганова Е. А. Герменевтический круг // Современное зарубежное литературоведение. М., 2000. С. 192-193. #Чернавский Д. С. Синергетика и информация. М.: Наука, 2001. 244 с. 2-е изд. М.: УРСС, 2004. #Чернавский Д. С, Чернавская Н. Л/., Маяков С. Ю., Малков А. С. Математическое моделирование геополитических процессов // Стратегическая стабильность. 2002. № 1. #Шнейдерман М. В. Итеративные процедуры сбора экспертных данных//Автоматика и телемеханика. 1982. №4. #Шредер М. Фракталы, хаос и степенные законы. Миниатюры из бесконечного рая. М.: Постмаркет, 2000. #Штеренберг М. И. Синергетика и биология // Вопросы философии. 1999. №2. #Щедровицкий Г. П. Методологический смысл оппозиции натуралистического и системно-деятельностного подходов // Избранные труды. М.( 1995. #Эйген М. Самоорганизация материи и эволюция биологических макромолекул. М: Мир, 1973. 216 с. #Эйген А/., Шустер П. Гиперцикл. Принципы самоорганизации макромолекул. М.: Мир, 1982. 270 с. #Эшби У. Р. Введение в кибернетику. М.: КомКнига, 2005. #Эшби У. Р. Конструкция мозга. Происхождение адаптивного поведения. М.: Мир, 1964. #Юм Д. Исследование о человеческом познании. Соч.: В 2 т. Т. 2. М,: Мысль, 1966. С. 50-165. #Якобсон Р. Очередные задачи науки об искусстве // Тексты, документы, исследования / Отв. ред. X. Баран, С. Н. Гиндин. М.: Российск. гос. гуманит. ун-т, 1999. С. 5. #Янч Э. Прогнозирование научно-технического прогресса. М.: Прогресс, 1970. #Янч Э. Саморегулирующаяся Вселенная. Введение и обзор: рождение парадигмы из метафлуктуации // Общественные науки и современность. 1999. №1. #Abraham F. D. Chaos, bifurcations, & self-organization: Dynamical extensions of neurological positivism & ecological psychology // Psychoscience. 1 (2). 1997. Pp. 85-118. resource // http://www.pacweb.com/blueberry. #AckoffR.L. The Democratic Corporatin. N.Y.: Oxford Univ. Press, 1994. #Artificial Life // Santa Fe Institute Studies in the Sciences of Complexity, Proceedings. Vol. 6 / Langton С G. ed. Redwood City CA: Addison-Wsley, 1989. #Ashby W. R. An Introduction to Cybernetics. Chapman and Hall, 1956 (перевод: Эшби У. Р. Введение в кибернетику. М.: КомКнига, 2005). #Autopoiesis: A Theory of Living Organization. Zeleny M. (ed.). N.Y: North Holland, 1981. #Bavelas A. Communication Patterns in Problem Solving Groups // Cybernetics / H.von Foerster ed. / N. Y: Josiah Macy Jr. Foundation, 1952. #Beer S. Brain of the Firm. Chichester: Wiley, 1981 (перевод: Вир С. Мозг фирмы. М.: УРСС, 2005). #BeerS. The Heart of Enterprise. Chichester: Wiley, 1979. #Beer S. Cybernetics and Management. English Universities Press, 1959 (перевод: Вир С. Кибернетика и управление производством. М.: Физматгиз, 1963). #Beer S. Diagnosing the System for Organisations. Chichester: Wiley, 1990. #Bremermann H.J. Optimization trough Evolution and Recombination. In Self-Organizing Systems, Spartan Books, Washington D.C., 1962. #Checland P. B. Soft system methodology: an overview // J. of Applied System Analisis. 1988. Vol. 15. #Conversation Theory: Applications in Education and Epistemology. Amsterdam; N. Y: Elsevier Publishing Co., 1976. #Cybernetic Approach to the Experimental Psychology of Learning. 3-rd. Congress Intl. Assoc. Medical Cybernetics. Naples, 1964. #Dachler P. Some Explanatory Boundaries of Organismic Analogies for the Understanding of Social System // Self-organization and management of social system/ Ulrich H. (ed.). / Springer Series in Synergetics: Springer-Verlag. Vol. 26. 1984. #Espejo R., Hardnen R. The Viable System model. Chichester, N. Y: Wiley, 1989. #Faucheux C, Makridakis S. Automation or Autonomy in Organizational Design // Int. J. General Systems. Vol. 5. 1979. Pp. 213-220. #Festinger et al. Efference and the conscious experience of perception // J. of Experimental Psychology. 1967-1974. №4. Part 2. Pp. 1-36. #Flood R. L, Jackson M. С Creative Problem Solving. Total System Intervention. Chichester: Wiley, 1991. #Foerster von H. Cybernetics. Encyclopedia of Artificial Intelligence, John Wiley and Sons, 1987. #Foerster von H. Cybernetics of Cybernetics, paper delivered at 1970 annual meeting of the American Society for Cybernetics, Cybernetics of Cybernetics / H. von. Foerster ed. Illinois: University of Illinois, Urbana, 1974. #Foerster von H. On Self-Organizing Systems and their Environment // Self-Organizing Systems / M.C.Yovits, S.Cameron (eds.). London, 1960 (перевод: Самоорганизующиеся системы. Сборник докладов / Под ред. Т.Н.Соколова. М.: Мир, 1964. 435 с). #Foerster von H. Principles of self-organization in socio managerial context // Self-organization and management of social system / Ulrich H. ed. / Springer Series in Synergetics: Springer-Verlag. Vol. 26. 1984. #Geyer F., Zouwen van derJ. Cybernetics and Social Science: Theories and Research in Sociocybernetics // Kybernetes. Vol. 20. № 6. 1991. Pp. 81-92. #Glaserfeld von E. The Construction of Knowledge. Intersystems Publications, 1987. #Godel K. Monatshefte fur Math, und Phys. Bd.38. 1931. #Hardin G. Filters Against Folly. N.Y.: Viking Press, 1985. P. 210. #Hayek F. A. Law, Legislation and Liberty. Vol. 1. Rules and Order. London, 1973. #Hayek von F. Kinds of Order in Society // Studies in Social Theory / Institute for Humane* Studies. California, 1975. № 5. #Hejl P. M. Self-Regulation in Social Systems // Selforganization. Portrait of Scientific revolution / W. Kron et al. eds. Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1990. Pp. 114-127. #Hejl P. M. Sozialwissenschaft als Theorie selbstreferentieler Systeme. Frankfurt a. ML, 1982. #Henshel R. L. Credibility and Confidence Loops in Social Prediction // Selfreferencing in Social Systems / Salinas, F. Geyer and J van der Zouwen (eds.). CA: Intersystems Publications, 1990. Pp. 31-58. #Holland J. H. Adaptation in Natural and Artificial Systems / The University of Michigan, 1975. #Hunter J. E. Dynamic sociometry // J. Math. Sociol. 1998. V. 6. Pp. 87-138. #Husserl E. Die Krisis der Europaischen Wissenschaften und die transzendentale Phanomenologie, Husserliana. Vol. VI. Den Haag: Nighoff, 1954. #Jung С G. Septem Sermones ad Mortuos // Memories, Dreams, Reflections / A. Jaffe ed. N. Y: Pantheon, 1966. #Kauffman L. H., Varela F. J. Form Dynamics // J. Social Biol. Struct. 1980. 3. Pp. 171-206. #Keesing R. M. Cultural antropology. N. Y: Holt, Rinehart and Wilson, 1981. #Kelly K. Out of Control: The Rise of Neo-Biological Civilization. Reading, Massachusetts: Addison-Wesley, 1994. #Lorenz E. N. // J. of Atmospheric Sciences. 1963. 20. #Lovelock J. E., Watson A. J. Biological homeostasis of the global environment: the parable of Daisyworld. Tellus, 1983. #Luhmann N. Beobachtungen der Moderne. Opladen: Westdeutsche Veriag GmbH, 1992. #Luhmann N. Soziale Systeme. Frankfurt a. M., 1984. S. 325. #Luhmann N. The World Society as Social System // Int. J. General Systems. 1982. Vol.8. Pp. 131-138. #Mainhardt H. Wie Schnecken sich in Schale werfen. Berlin: Springer, 1997. #Mainzer K. Thinking in Complexity. The Complex Dynamics of Matter, Mind, and Mankind. Berlin: Springer, 1997. #Malik E, Probst G. Evolutionary Management // Self-organization and management of social system / Ulrich H. (ed.). / Springer Series in Synergetics: Springer-Veriag. Vol. 26. 1984. #Mandelbrot B. The Fractal Geometry of Nature. N.Y.: W. H. Freeman and Company, 1982 (перевод: Мандельброт Б. Фрактальная геометрия природы. М.: Ин-т компьютерных исследований, 2002. 656 с). #Maruyama M. Basic elements in misunderstandings // Cybernetica (Namur). Vol. VI. №3. 1963. #Maruyama M. The Second Cybernetics. Deviation Amplifying mutual causal processes // American Scientist. 1963. №51. #Maturana H. Science and Daily Life: The Ontology of Scientific Explanations // Selforganization. Portrait of Scientific revolution / W. Kron et at. (eds.). Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1990. Pp. 12-35. #Maturana H. The Biological Foundation of Self Consciousness and the Physical Domain of Existence // Beobachter. Munchen, 1992. S.68. #Maturana H., Varela F. Autopoiesis and Cognition: The Realization of the Living // Boston Studies in the Philosophy of Science. Vol. 42. Dordrecht (Holland): D.Reidel Publishing Co., 1980. #Maturana #., Varela F. The Tree of Knowledge: The Biological Roots of Human Understanding. Boston: New Science Library, 1988 (перевод: Mamypana У. P., Bape.na Ф. X. Древо познания. М.: Прогресс-Традиция, 2001. 224 с). #Maturana H. R., Guiloff G. D. The Quest for the Intelligence of Intelligence // J. Social Biol. Struct. 1980. 3. Pp. 135-148. #McCulloch W. Embodiments of Mind. Cambridge: Massachusetts: The MIT Press, 1965. #Mingers J. Self-producing Systems: Implications and Applications of Autopoiesis. N. Y: Plenum Publishing, 1994. #Myrdal G. Economic Theory and Underdeveloped regions. London, 1975. #Neisser U. Cognition and Reality. San Francisco: Freeman, 1976. #Pask G. A Conversation Theoretic Approach to Social Systems // Sociocybernetics: An actor oriented social systems theory / F. Geyer and J. van der Zouwen eds. Martinus Nijhoff, Social Systems Section. Amsterdam, 1979. Pp. 15-26. #Pask G. An Approach to Cybernetics. London: The Penquin Press, 1972. 9. PaskG. Conversation Theory. N.Y.: Elsevier, 1977. #Pask G. Developments in Conversation Theory: Actual and Potential Applications // Applied Systems and Cybernetics. Vol. Ill / G. Lasker ed. N. Y: Pergamon Press, 1981. Pp. 1326-1338. #Pattee H. Evolving self-reference: matter, symbols, and semantic closure. Communication and Cognition//Artificial Intelligence. 12.1995. Pp. 9-28. #Penrose R. Shadows of the Mind: A Search for the Missing Science of Consciosness. N. Y; Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1996. #G. Piaget J. The construction of reality in the child. N. Y: Basic Books, 1954. #Polanyi M. Personal Knowledge: Towards a Post-Critical Philosophy. N. Y: Harper Torch-books, 1962. #RiedlR. The Biology of Knowledge. Chichester, 1984. #Schmidt S. J. Der Diskurs des Radikalen Konstruktivismus. Frankfurt a. M., 1987. #Self-organization and management of social system / Ulrich H. (ed.). / Springer Series in Synergetics: Springer-Verlag. Vol. 26. 1984. #Sharov A. A. Biosemiotics: a functional-evolutionary approach to the analysis of the sense of information / Biosemiotics: The Semiotic Web, T. A. Sebeok and J. Umiker-Sebeok (eds.). Berlin: Mouton de Gruyter, 1991. Pp. 345-373. #Sharov A. A. From cybernetics to semiotics in biology // Semiotica. 120 (3/4). 1998. Pp. 403-419. #Sociocybernetic Paradoxes: Observation, Control and Evolution of Selfsteering Systems / Geyer E, Zouwen van der J. eds. London: Sage, 1988. #Sociocybernetics: An actor oriented social systems theory / E Geyer and J. van der Zouwen eds., Social Systems Section. Amsterdam, 1979. #Spencer Brown G. The Laws of Form. London: George Allen and Unwin, 1969. #Teubner G. How the Law Thinks: Toward a Constructivist Epistemology of Law // Selforganization. Portrait of a Scientific Revolution / W. Krohn et al. (eds.). Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1990. #Uexkiill J. von. The Theory of Meaning // Semiotica. 42 (1). 1982. Pp. 25-82. #Varela F. A Calculus for Self-Reference // Int. J. General Systems. Vol.2. 1975. #Varela F. Principles of Biological Autonomy. N. Y.: North Holland; Oxford, 1979. #Varela F. Two principles of self-organization // Self-organization and management of social system / Ulrich H. (ed.). Springer Series in Synergetics: Springer-Verlag. Vol. 26. 1984. #Watzlamck P. How Real is Real? N. Y, 1977. #Watzlamck P. The Language of Change. N. Y: Basic Books, 1978. #Watzlamck P., Beavin J., Jackson D. The Pragmatics of Human Communication. N.Y: Norton, 1967. #Whitehead A. N., Russell B. Principia Mathematica. Cambridge: University Press, 1925. #Winer N. Cybernetics: or Control and Communication in the Animal and the Machine. N.Y: Wiley, 1948 (перевод: Винер Н. Кибернетика. М.: Сов. радио, 1968). #Zachary P. Showstopper! The Breakneck Race to Create Windows NT and the Next Generation at Microsoft. N. Y: The Free Press, 1994. #Zeleny M. Spontaneous social orders // Int. J. General Systems. 1985. Vol.11. #Zeleny M., Hufford K. D. The Application of Autopoiesis in Systems Analisis: Are Autopoietic Systems Also Social Systems // International J. of General Systems. Vol.21. 1992. Pp. 145-160. Категория:Эволюционная кибернетика Категория:Макроэволюция Категория:Адаптивное управление Категория:Синергетика Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Философия истории Категория:Теория хаоса